Story:Starship Archer/Romulan Encounter/Act Three
ACT THREE FADE IN EXT. SPACE - THE ROMULAN WARBIRD (OPTICAL) at warp. INT-OUTSIDE SHUTTLE BAY The doors opened. MARTIN: (To Romulan soldiers) Hey there nice to meet you. The soldiers escorts the two men to the bridge. INT-BRIDGE Several N.D. ROMULANS attend various stations around the perimeter. A single PILOT sits at a console in front of the main Viewscreen. The Commander's station is against the back wall. It is not a chair, but a raised platform upon which the Commander stands. It's encircled by a railing to lean on and several command consoles. The entire room is forward of the Commander. Every inch of the Bridge is under her surveillance at all times -- and nothing goes on behind her back. COMMANDER TORETH is a woman with a regal bearing and the grim look of a soldier who has seen many battles. She stands on her platform, watching the Viewscreen. TORETH: Greetings I am Commander Toreth of the Imperial Warbird Khazara, (beat) who are you two. MARTIN: I am D'Tar Commanding officer of the IRW Kakov, (beat) and this is my chief engineer S'Par. Toreth is confused but shakes it off. TORETH: What happened to the Kakov? MARTIN: It was destroyed in a battle with a Starfleet ship, the Archer. We were the only two survivors; We barely escaped with our lives. Toreth gets up from her chair. TORETH: How the Federation and Klingons are in a war with the Dominion/Cardassian Alliance. Martin chimes in. MARTIN: She was in the sector while on course for Deep Space Nine in the Bajor sector. She thinks and chimes in. TORETH: Pilot set course back to sector two-three-four our shipyard will be a target to the Federation if they find it. The pilot inputs commands into the console. TORETH: Your quarters have been assigned to you, (beat) rest I'm sure that you and your Engineer are tired from your journey. Martin nods and both him and Clarkson leaves the bridge. EXT-SPACE The Archer is along thee border. INT-MARTIN'S QUARTERS Sito is on her knees in front of a Bajoran prayer thing praying for John and Kyle's safe return, the doors chimed five times. SITO (Sighs): Come. The doors opened and Captain Taylor walks in. TAYLOR: Forgive me Ensign Sito I was wanting to check and see how you were doing, 9(beat) you weren't happy when you heard that John was chosen to lead the mission? Sito sits on the couch. SITO: Captain I am worried about him he's to trusting with Kyle after what happened when we rescued the crew of the Jamestown. Taylor sits on the couch next to her. TAYLOR: Sito I know that you love him, (beat) we just have to hope that the prophets can make sure that he safety and his return along with Mr. Clarkson. She leaves the room as Sito looks at the picture of her and John at the Academy dance party. EXT-SPACE The Romulan vessel approaches the shipyards. INT-BRIDGE Toreth is standing in front of her chair. TORETH: This is the IRW Khazara requesting permission to dock. ROMULAN CO (OC): Permission granted Khazara. INT-ROMULAN QUARTERS Both John and Kyle feel a huge thud. MARTIN: (To Kyle) I think we docked at a Starbase? They walk out of the quarters and head to the docking hatch and are amazed to see a Romulan shipyard that was built to construct the Star Empire's fleets. INT-SHIPYARD CORRIDOR Romulan soldiers walk by as both John and Kyle are behind a bulkhead and they head for a command center. MARTIN: (off the console) This has a lot of data on the Romulan Imperial Fleet ships, new and old ships being built or repaired. Martin inputs commands into the console and starts downloading the information into the tricorder. CLARKSON: (off his tricorder) My Tricorder is acting crazy. Martin takes his tricorder off the console and closes it and follows Kyle to where the signal was coming from, and come up to the door. MARTIN: (Off his tricorder) I'm reading high levels of neutron radiation. Martin presses the door panel and their both shocked as they see a large plasma torpedo. MARTIN: (To Clarkson) That's a very powerful torpedo. CLARKSON (Shocked): That's because it's not just a normal plasma torpedo it's a neutron torpedo. They're shocked about this. (End of Act Three, Fade out)